Beautiful Women and The Ox Gang!
Scoping out the dogs I'm getting tired of these assholes... was a thought that lingered in Minori's mind. The Ox Gang had been creating trouble in Konoha for the last couple of days, the man she had kicked in the manhood must had ran back to his friends. Tied up and held hostage was a young woman and her scared child, tears flowing from her eyes as an Ox gang member held a crude knife up to her throat, something that made Minori furious. She had been observing the men once the innocent villagers were captured, but they had stopped in the middle of the forest just to tease their hostages. They were sloppy and uncoordinated, Minori wanted to put an end to this gang. Gritting her teeth, she jumped down from the tree which she had been watching from, readying a kunai. "Hello dogs.." she said with a smile that concealed her vicious anger. The two delinquents were startled but hid their fear, as they knew who she was. "It worked! We've got you now, bitch!" one of them said excitedly. The hostages cried and watched, waiting to be saved. "What--". A ferocious blade of wind was sent dashing towards her, but she had already felt the chakra signatures following her. She quickly constructed a bubble dome which veered off the blade into a tree. The Ox Gang's wind division had been on her trail once she left the village, the entire hostage situation luring her right into a trap. "Is this a surprise for me? I love surprises!" Not far from this site of considerable commotion a blonde haired woman strolled through the forest. It was strange for her to find her so far inland, especially without her partner, but the necessity of a steady stream of funds demanded her compliance. In fact, the current political situation across the mainland had been forcing freelancers, such as herself, to take less than adequately paying jobs in order to make a living. This time around she was handling an errand for an old friend, retrieving and delivering a certain parcel, so the mission was far from engaging. "This is so...boring. It's one thing to send someone to pick up a package, but why did it have to be me?" Tokino thinks to herself, steadily meandering down the path. "Kazuhide could have had this done near instantaneously, but no, he wasn't willing to drag himself out." As she continued on the route, heading south, she couldn't help but overhear the telltale sound of battle nearby. Taking to the trees, she stealthily approaches the skirmish, and quickly ascertains the situation. "Just a leaf and handful of vagabonds? I suppose something interesting in this country would be asking a lot, though," she whispered to herself as she noticed the civilians, "Now...what to do." Whilst battling the ox gang, she noticed a blonde haired woman observing the battle. "Hey, blondey! Even though I honestly don't need your help, it'd be great if you rescued that woman and her child!" ''she yelled loudly so that she could hear her. After taking out her bubble blower, she blew on to the pipe, forcing many bubbles to come out of the other end. The bubbles raced towards the division and exploded many times upon impact, making the Ox Gang members run back. A member of the wind division sent more blades of wind towards her, but as she dodged, it managed to cut her leg just a little. ''"Agh!"